


UmiKaru: Night Crying Crow

by Loumei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loumei/pseuds/Loumei
Summary: Ten years ago they were at loss, and is in grief. Tean years later they were utterly loss of words. Seeing that the woman they thought was totally gone... What will they do?
Relationships: Haikyuu!! Ensemble & Original Female Character(s), Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Karasuno Volleyball Club/Reader, MSBY Black Jackals/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu & Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Schweiden Adlers/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 4





	UmiKaru: Night Crying Crow

Intro

A loud roaring cheers was made by the audience in Tokyo Dome when the rally came to a halt. And the winner was declared.

"It was an amazing game for the both team. But in the end, Black Jackals won!!"

The announcer said in joy.

Far from the others, near the doors, a dark haired girl can't contain her happiness.

"Kageyama-kun, Hinata-kun..." she whispered a smile is slowly creeping unto her lips as she reminisced the friendship/rivalry relationship of the two during high school until now.

"Does this mean, its the end of their unending battle? I wonder who won..." she giggled.

From the court, her eyes went to the direction of the other Karusono Volleyball Club before. Every one has a smiles on their faces. She as well can't help but to smile.

'everything seems to be in the right places...' she thought.

"Milady it's time to go..." her thought was interrupted.


End file.
